Zabójcza, lustrzana pułapka
Island of Destiny Odcinek 8 1;05 Plecy od Dariyi zostały pochlapane krwią, a Montana siedziała koło trupa w jej łóżku. Muzyka i pomysł na opening - BTOOOM! Opening 2 "Exist" Na początku pojawia się plan wyspy. Potem wszyscy stoją za więziennymi kratami. Powoli kamera przesuwa się i pokazuje twarz od każdego. Kamera odsuwa się na dalszy plan. Pojawiają się Jennifer i Rasel, którzy stoją przy tronie i uśmiechają się. Montana stoi na szczycie góry. Stoi w bardzo wyzywającym stroju, a jej głowy powiewają na wietrze. Koło niej siedzi przerażona Dariya, która w ręku trzyma małą bombę. Montana spogląda na rękę, a następnie zlizuje z niej czyjąś krew. Kolejna pojawia się Atena, która płaczę w ramionach Lysandre. Nagle Lysander wbija jej w skroń nóż i ta pada. Lysandre odchodzi i wrzuca komórkę do jeziorka. Komórka wybucha. Mindi leży na Ziemi. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrze, a na plecach widnieje wielki napis "Dead END". Kolejna pojawia się Amira. Siedzi na Ziemi i rozmyśla o życiu, nagle zamyka oczy, a jej głowa bezwładnie opada. Po jej twarzy spływa czyjaś łza. Nagle ze wzgórza zbiegają Nathaniel i Kurt. Spoglądają na siebie, gdy biegną po bonus. Skaczą i lądują na przeciw siebie. Szkoła. Emilith siedzi w szkole. Jest ubrana w mundurek. Ktoś rzuca w nią kartonem po soku. W lesie. Emilith siedzi na wielkiej skale i spogląda na nieżywe ciało Blood'a. Emilith odwraca się. Pojawia się Cleo. Biegnie przez las, aż napotyka się na Tee, któremu wpada w ramiona. Za nimi stoi zapłakany Yoshi. Rzuca w nich bombę. Ci uskakują. Kilka ujęć z planu. Pojawia się Montana, która siedzi z siekierą na Cleo w wielkim pomieszczeniu z lustrami. Cleo płaczę. Obraz wybuchu. Z za niego wybiega Nathaniel, który biegnie w stronę Emilith. Ta się nie poddaje i biegnie w stronę Nathaniela. Tee i Cleo stoją na przeciw siebie. Są zmęczeni. Całują się. Amira biegnie przez las. Jest wyczerpana. Z jaskini wychodzi wściekły Kurt. Spogląda się na uśmiechającego się Lysandre i rzuca w jego stronę bombę. Na koniec wszyscy zmierzają na koniec wielkiego urwiska. Wszyscy stają obok siebie. Ich włosy falują na wietrze. Dwie osoby chwytają się za rękę i pojawia się logo serii. 09.07.2012 Apartament 1;07 Dariya uderzyła Montanę w policzek. Dariya zaczęła płakać. Dariya: Czy tobie już nie wystarczy to, że musimy tutaj walczyć o nasze życie?! Ile już gnije tutaj w szafach! Montana: Kochana, kochana... 1;08 Montana wstała z łóżka i poszła pod prysznic. Montana: Zrobiłaś wielki błąd, że mnie uderzyłaś... 1;08 Przyszłość zmieniła się. Na telefonie Dariyi pojawił się napis "1;15 Montana rzuciła we mnie kosą. Dead END". Dariya: Ale... Montana: Pogódź się z tym. I tak stanowczo za długo... przeżyłaś tutaj kochana. Beze mnie nie udało by ci się to nawet... Ile byś beze mnie przeżyła. Jeden dzień? Dariya: Nie... Montana: Słucham? 1;10 Dariya chwyciła za nóż. Dariya: Nie dam się zabić przez taką wywłokę jak ty!!! Montana: A więc... 1;11 Montana ubrała się w czyste ubrania. Jej długie włosy były całe mokre. Chwyciła za zakrwawioną kosę w łazience i stanęła naprzeciwko Dariyi. Montana: ... dalej jesteś aż tak odważna? Dariya: Tak! Zabiłaś tyle osób, że nie zasługujesz na życie!!! 1;13 Dariya rzuciła się na Montanę. Jednak coś naglę zatrzymało je i nie wiadomo dlaczego je uśpiło, a potem zabrało. Podziemna Arena 2;30 Po długiej przerwie wszyscy zaczęli się budzić w przeszklonych klatkach, w których stali za każdym razem, gdy ktoś umarł. Nathaniel: Hej! Co się tu dzieje! Emilith: Co? Posikałeś się ze strachu lalusiu? Nathaniel: Nie, a ty nie zdążyłaś dojść? 2;31 Emilith zaśmiała się z ironią. Nagle na środek areny, który był niedostępny dla uczestników wszedł Rasel. Rasel: Witajcie moje pędraczki! Kurt: Dobra! Mów po co tu siedzimy padalcu! Przecież nikt nie zginał odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy! Rasel: No nie zginął... Amira: Więc po co niby nasz tutaj trzymasz? Rasel: Wiecie... producenci uznali, że mamy tutaj za mało akcji... więc? Montana: Co? Mów kochany! Rasel: Więc chcę dodać dla was specjalnie dużo eksplozji!!! Tee: Eksplozji? Co masz niby na myśli? Rasel: Więc... zaraz wpuszczę was do wielkiego lustrzanego labiryntu. Wychodzi z niego około 25 wyjść, którymi wydostaniecie się na zewnątrz... ale. Każde drzwi są nieco inne! Cleo: Jak to inne? Dariya: Mów! Co znowu zaplanowałeś! Rasel: W każdych drzwiach znajduje się inny rodzaj bomb, które musicie ze sobą zabrać, żeby się wydostać! Oczywiście, ktoś mógłby teraz pomyśleć, że poco by nie zebrać jak największej ilości bomb prawda? Lysandre: A co jest w tym złego? Rasel: To, że jeżeli wrócicie z bombami to wybuchniecie! Hahahaha! Śmieszne, co? 2;40 Wszyscy spoglądali na Rasela z przerażeniem. Emilith: Czyli chcesz nas zaopatrzyć w bomby?! Nie masz rozumu! Na tej wyspie są też inni ludzie! Rasel: Co? Ty! Przejmujesz się ludźmi! Tymi, którzy z ciebie drwili? Emilith: Skąd ty... Rasel: Wiem, że tu mieszkałaś wcześniej? Amira: Co?! Tee: Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś!!! Rasel: Bo naszego kotka zgwałcili w jej własnej szkole! W toalecie! Hahahaha! Cleo: Biedna... Rasel: Emilith... nie sądzisz, że wysadzenie domu twojego zbawcy cnoty byłoby miłe? 2;43 Emilith zaczęła krzyczeć. Skuliła się i zamknęła w sobie. Rasel: Oj! Oj! Co to za mina. Każda bomba jest inna i na każdych drzwiach piszę jaki to konkretnie typ bomby. Możecie zatem wybrać najbardziej pasujący do was typ! Zatem! Powodzenia! I dobrze mi się tam w labiryncie pobijcie! 2;44 Włazy otwarły się. Pierwsza sprintem do labiryntu wbiegła Emilith. Nie dużo później pobiegli Kurt, Lysandre, Tee, Dariya i Nathaniel. Na końcu wolnym krokiem ze swoją kosą poszła Montana. Lustrzany Labirynt 2;45 Emilith biegła przez labirynt cały czas ocierając się o lustra i obijając się o nie. Była cała we łzach. Emilith: Nie mogę! Nie mogę o tym pamiętać... 2;46 Emilith naglę stanęła. Emilith: Dlaczego... dlaczego te cholerne wspomnienia wracają! Nathaniel: Już się poddajesz? 2;47 Emilith nerwowo odwróciła się. Nathaniel: Boli cię to? Jakiś gówniarz zgwałcił cię. Pewnie dla zabawy, co? Emilith: Zostawisz mnie? Dlaczego zawsze muszę się na ciebie natknąć! Już tyle razy walczyliśmy, a jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zabiłeś! Nathaniel: Wiesz... mógłbym cię teraz zastrzelić, ale... 2;48 Nathaniel chwycił kosmyk włosów Emilith i zaczął go wąchać. Nathaniel: Jaka by była z tego zabawa, skoro mogę doszczętnie zniszczyć twoją słabą psychikę. Emilith: Zostaw mnie! 2;49 Emilith odepchnęła Nathaniela i zaczęła uciekać. Nagle natchnęła się na drzwi. Wzięła bomby i uciekła na zewnątrz. Nathaniel: No, no! Mocno zaczynasz Emilith! Nie ma co! Będziesz naprawdę ciekawą rywalką! W sumie... to zawsze nią byłaś. Tylko czekać, aż ciebie też przelecę... 2;50 Nathaniel dalej poszukiwał wyjścia. Tymczasem Cleo podążała w labiryncie. Cleo: Halo... jest tu kto? Montana: Witaj... malutka... Cleo: Aaa! 2;51 Cleo złapała za mały nożyk do listów. Montana: Kochana! Tym chcesz mnie zabić! Cleo: Odejdź stąd!!! Montana: Oj, oj! Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci jeszcze staną! 2;52 Montana zaczęła się zbliżać do Cleo. Cleo wymachiwała małym nożem. Cleo: Odejdź! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Montana: Spokojnie! Ja chcę cię tylko zabrać do nieba dla dziewic! Zostaniesz malutkim i czystym aniołkiem! Cleo: Przestań! 2;53 Cleo podeszła, wymachując nożem do Montany. Ta jednak złapała obie jej ręce. Montana: Dalej jesteś taka dzielna? Cleo: Zostaw mnie! Pomocy!!! Tee! Ratuj! Montana: Nie usłyszy cię! Ciekawe, czy tak samo będzie chciał przelecieć poćwiartowaną wersję ciebie! Cleo: Aaa! 2;55 Cleo zaczęła się wyrywać. Montana była jednak dużo silniejsza i zaraz położyła Cleo na ziemie. Cleo: Błagam! Nic nie mam! Po co chciałabyś mnie zabić? Montana: Po co? W sumie to chyba dla zabawy! Mam chrapkę na twojego Tee... 2;56 Montana zacisnęła rękę szyi Cleo. Ta zaraz zaczęła się dusić i szamotać! '''Cleo:' Błagam! Nie zabijaj mnie! Montana: To nic nie da! Żegnaj. 2;57 Ciało Cleo przestało się rzucać. Montana rozluźniła uścisk. Montana: Ehh... szkoda. Liczyłam na nieco lepszą zabawę, ale trudno! Cleo: Nie dam się zabić!!! Montana: Co?! 2;58 Cleo zawzięła się. Przerzuciła Montanę przez plecy. Montana z dużym impetem uderzyła w lustro. Cleo: Już! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Ja nie chcę walczyć! Montana: Ty suko! Zobacz co mi zrobiłaś! 3;00 Z czoła Montana lekko spływała krew. Cleo: Nie! Zostaw mnie już! 3;01 Cleo zaczęła uciekać. Jednak Montana złapała ją za nogę. Ta upadła na twarz. Montana: To twój koniec! Myślałaś, że to co wtedy zrobiłam było straszne? Teraz dowiesz się co to ból! Cleo: Zostaw mnie! 3;02 Cleo kopnęła wolną nogą Montanę w twarz. Jednak ta złapała nogi i ubezwłasnowolniła Cleo. Cleo: Zostaw mnie! Ja się tylko broniłam! Montana: Ale ja i tak odpłacę ci za to co mi zrobiłaś! 3;03 Montana rozdarła spodnie i bieliznę od Cleo. Cleo: Co-co-co?! Ty mi robisz dewiantko!!! Montana: Zgwałcę cię kosą! Zobaczysz jak to jest wpaść w stan Nirwany! Cleo: Aaa!! 3;05 Cleo zaczęła krzyczeć z całych sił. Montana właśnie oblizała swoją kosę. Montana: To twój koniec! Takie brzydule jak ty zawsze muszą tak zginąć... Cleo: Tee... nie udało mi się. Przepraszam... 3;06 Montana trzymała już kosę jak Cleo. Naglę koło jej głosy przeleciał nabój wystrzelony z pistoletu. Montana odskoczyła, a Cleo zakryła się. Montana: Co jest! Cleo: Pomocy!!! 3;06 Kolejna kulka przeleciała nad głową Montany. Ta w końcu pozbierała kosę i ubrania od Cleo i uciekła. Z za rogu wyszedł Tee, który uściskał Cleo. Cleo: Tee! Dzięki Bogu to ty! Tee: Przepraszam, że tak późno! Już dawno usłyszałem twoje krzyki, ale nie mogłem do ciebie dobiec! Cleo: Nic się nie stało... i tak miałam zginąć... 3;07 Tee wyciągnął z torby drugie spodnie i wręczył je Cleo. Ta odwróciła się i je ubrała. Tee: Chodźmy! Znajdziemy dla ciebie wyjście... Cleo: Dobrze... 3;08 Cleo i Tee poszli szukać wyjścia. Tymczasem Lysandre spotkał Kurt'a. Kurt: Hej "stary"! Jak tam? Lysandre: Znalazłeś już coś? Kurt: Powiem ci, że jeszcze nic... nie mam szczęścia do tego chyba. Lysandre: Serio? 3;10 Lysandre zaczął kroczyć w stronę ściany. Dotknął jej, a ściany zmieniły swoje położenie. Lysandre: Może dlatego? Kurt: Jak na to wpadłeś? Lysandre: Szczęście... Kurt: Racja... 3;11 Nagle obok Kurt'a przebiegła Amira. Kurt: Hej! Amira: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Kurt: Lysandre! Co robimy? Lysandre: Co? Zostaw ją... po co będziesz się męczył. I tak zaraz zginie... 3;12 Amira zniknęła za lustrami. Kurt: Ehh... wiesz co? Mogliśmy zabić jednego padalca... Lysandre: To nie jest tutaj najważniejsze. Musimy znaleźć dobre bomby. Z bardzo dużą siłą rażenia. Kurt: Czy ty coś planujesz? Lysandre: A żebyś wiedział... 3;13 Lysandre dotknął innego lustra i pojawiły się dwa wyjścia. Lysandre uśmiechnął się, zabrał jedne bomby i wyszedł. Kurt podszedł do drugich drzwi i też zabrał bomby. Kontrolka 4;00 Jennifer siedziała i nudziła się. Jennifer: Raselku! Zróbmy coś! W labiryncie zostali już tylko Tee, Montana i Dariya! Naprawdę zaczynam się już nudzić!!! Rasel: Wiesz? W sumie masz trochę racji. Sprowadźmy ich do jednego miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się walka! Hahahaha! Jennifer: Kochany! Zrobisz to dla mnie? Rasel: Jasne. Szkoda mi będzie pozbyć się kogoś teraz, ale trudno. Show-biznes! 4;03 Rasel pociągnął za jakąś wajchę. Lustra zmieniły swoje położenie i zaczęły prowadzić trójkę do siebie. Jennifer: Montano! Kochana! Nie zawiedź nas! Lustrzany Labirynt 4;05 Tee doszedł do wielkiego uformowanego z Luster placu. Tee: Halo! Dariya: Tee? 4;06 Tee odwrócił się. Tee: Dariya? Dariya: Słuchaj! To bardzo ważne co ci teraz powiem... 4;07 Dariya podeszła do Tee, ale ten wyciągnął broń i wycelował w nią. Tee: Wybacz... nie mogę ci ufać! Dariya: Co ty? Nie ufasz mi? Tee: Jak mam ci zaufać! Mindi już nie żyje! Dariya: Myślisz... że to przeze mnie?! Tee: Byłaś przy niej... dlaczego nie pomogłaś jej? Dariya: Jak mogłam to zrobić! Montana zabiła by mnie na miejscu! Ja też chcę żyć! Wiesz? Tee: Przepraszam... zrobię wszystko by... Dariya: Uważaj! 4;10 Dariya rzuciła się na Tee, nad ich głowami przeleciała kosa Montany, która wbiła się w lustro. Tee: Montana? Montana: No, no! A gdzie twoja kochana dupcia? Tee: Odwal się od Cleo! Jest bezpieczna! Montana: Kochany, ale ty nie jesteś! Dariya! Przytrzymaj go dla mnie to odpuszczę ci zdradę! Dariya: Montana? Montana: Jestem dla ciebie za dobra, wiem! Pamiętnika już nie masz, ale... wybaczę ci! Tee: Świetnie, ale ja! 4;11 Tee odrzucił Dariyę, która uderzyła w lustro w którym była wbita kosa. Dariya straciła przytomność. Tee wycelował w Montanę. Montana: Zrobisz to? Zabijesz kobietę? Tee: A jak ci się wydaje? Montana: Wydaje mi się, że twój pierwotny instynkt... 4;12 Montana rozebrała się do naga. Montana: ...zwycięży z rozumem! Tee: Co ty?! Ubierz się! Montana: Już ci stanął? Pociągam cię? Jak pewnie każdego! 4;13 Montana zaczęła zbliżać się do Tee. Ten dalej w nią celował. Tee: Odejdź! To nic się nie stanie! Montana: Niestety... 4;14 Montana pocałowała Tee. Ten wypuścił pistolet z rąk. Montana: Teraz się zabawimy po królewsku! Tee: Nie! Nie chcę! Montana: Może górna połowa nie chcę, ale dolna połowa już za mną szaleje! 4;15 Montana ścisnęła kroczę Tee. Tee: Zostaw mnie! Proszę! Montana: Nie mam zamiaru! Tee: Nie!!! 4;16 Montana zaczęła rozpinać spodnie Tee. Nagle jednak stanęła za nią z kosą Dartiya. Dariya: Zostaw go diablico... Montana: Żyjesz? Dariya: Już za długo się nami bawisz jak zabawkami! Nie pozwolę ci dalej żyć na tym świecie! Montana: Odezwała się... Dariya: Odejdź... 4;17 Montana wstała z Tee i poszła się ubrać. Dariya: Wstawaj! Szybko! Naprawdę musimy teraz uciekać! Tee: T-tak! Montana: Szkoda tylko... 4;18 Montana wystrzeliła z broni Tee w Dariyę. Ta jednak zdążyła paść na Ziemię. Montana: ... oboje jesteście, aż tak głupi! Dariya: Skąd ty! Montana: Faceci są jednak zawsze tacy sami! Tylko jedno im w głowie. Chociaż ich podniecisz, a oni już na nic nie uważają. 4;19 Montana znowu wystrzeliła i znowu nie trafiła w Dariyę ani Tee. Trafiła w lustro, które rozbiła. Dariya: To nasza szansa! Szybko! 4;20 Tee i Dariya wbiegli za lustro. Montana tym czasem poszła w inny tunel i od razu znalazła wyjście. Tee i Dariya siedzieli za kolejnym lustrem. Dariya: Chyba sobie poszła... Tee: Tak... ale dzięki mojej głupocie straciłem własną broń. Dariya: Masz racje! jak mogłeś się tak łatwo podejść! Tee: Nie mam pojęcia! Nagle... podnieciła mnie. Dariya: Nie ciebie pierwszego. Wiesz ile już leży trupów w apartamencie w którym byłyśmy? Tee: I-ile? Dariya: Z sześć! Sześć osób zabiła, gdy to robili! Ona jest bezwzględna, a ty o mało nie zostałeś jej kolejnym okazem do kolekcji! Tee: Przepraszam... ja naprawdę... Dariya: Nie daj się tak już podchodzić. Znajdź Cleo i nie daj się! Musisz ją obronić! Tee: A ty? 4;22 Dariya zaśmiała się. Dariya: Oboje wiemy, że ja nie mam w ogóle szans. Jeżeli Montana mnie teraz znajdzie od razu mnie zabije. Trudno. Przynajmniej sprzeciwiłam jej się i tobie pomogłam. Tee: Jeszcze raz przepraszam... 4;23 Tee uściskał Dariyę i oboje się rozeszli. Po chwili oboje znaleźli wyjścia. Las 5;00 Emilith biegła z bombami przez las. Emilith: Na reszcie... mogę się zemścić! 20.06.2008 Szkoła na Wyspie 8;45 Emilith siedziała w klasie. Nagle podszedł do niej Thomas. Thomas: Hej Emilith! Emilith: O... hej! Thomas: Co tam u ciebie kochana? Emilith: Kochana? Thomas: Lubię cie... każdy to przecież wie. Emilith: Wie? Kto! Przecież nie pasujemy do siebie! Thomas: Wiesz... Kimmy i Elle na mnie nie narzekały. Emilith: Naprawdę? To dlaczego obie leżą teraz na Ostrym Dyżurze? Thomas: Chciały powiedzieć... jakoś tak "przypadkiem" przejechał je obie niezidentyfikowany samochód. Emilith: Serio? Taki niezidentyfikowany z twojego garażu? Thomas: Hahahaha! Śmieszna jesteś naprawdę... na twoim miejscu unikał bym jednak ciemnych zakamarków... 8;48 Thomas pocałował Emilith w policzek. Ona go spoliczkowała i wyszła do toalety. 20.06.2008 Toaleta w Szkole 8;50 Emilith weszła do toalety. Zaraz za nią wszedł wściekły Thomas. Thomas: Co ty sobie myślisz? Emilith: Co ty?! Wynocha!!! Thomas: Taka jesteś dzielna? Zobaczymy jaka jesteś dobra z nogami w powietrzu! 8;51 Thomas zamknął drzwi w toalecie. Emilith: Co ty?! Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? Thomas: Zobaczysz co to niebo! Poznasz je jak Kimmy i Elle! 8;52 Thomas rzucił Emilith na ziemię. Podarł jej spódnice. Emilith: Wypuść mnie!!! 8;53 Emilith zaczęła drapać Thomasa po twarzy i rękach. On jednak nie reagował. Zdjął spodnie i zaczął gwałcić Emilith. Emilith: Pomocy!!! 9;15 Thomas wyszedł z toalety. Emilith leżała na wpół przytomna na ziemi. Była pobita i sponiewierana. Emilith: Jeszcze cię... dorwę... 9;16 Emilith wyłączyła dyktafon, który miałą w swojej torebce i straciła przytomność. 09.07.2012 Las 5;10 Emilith stanęła na przeciwko domu Thomasa. Emilith: Obiecuje ci... to będzie najgorszy dzień w twoim życiu!!! 5;11 Emilith rzuciła bombę w dom Thomasa. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...